


Force Majeure

by AtlinMerrick



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (pending), M/M, Techienician, The Force, What that means, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: The Force isn't found in old texts or dusty universities. It's a living thing, uncontrolled and uncontrollable, and you're just going to have to get used to that.(Or: A meditation in stand-alone chapters on what the Forcereallyis…depending on who's talking.)*





	Force Majeure

We all start out red.

Every single kyber crystal lanced through with light that first time births a red blade.

Every. single. one.

 _No._ No, don't you start.

I know what you're going to say. I know what the old Jedi texts say, what the holovids show when some clueless kid makes their first saber, and I know what they teach in dusty old universities.

But the thing is this: Sentients have bad memories. Even the long-lived ones remember what they _believe_ more than remember what _is._

So, because it makes it easier for there to be an Us and Them, they teach each other that a red saber is one that bleeds, its crystal in need of healing. They say red blades are Dark.

Well *phhhfft* to that.

I know what I'm talking about because I'm a kyber crystal. Born of pressure over eons, my timeframe is geologic, when light lances through the lattice of my atoms it takes an age for the beam to traverse the length of me. And always the nature of that light is _red._

Sentients almost never see this. They live their lives on the quick-quick so that moment, that flash? It's invisible to their unfocused gaze, and so they believe it doesn't exist.

But it does. All kybers start with a light that's red. What changes the crystal to blue to white to black is _belief._

And belief isn't any dusty religion that's existed mere moments compared to my almost-immortality.

Belief is not of gods or sacred texts, belief is striking a thing over and over again in a fit of fury. Or it's sliding a blade through an obstacle fleek oil-slow.

What I mean is this: Belief affects how we treat our tools and this affects our tools.

Vigor leaves behind breaks, it chips and chops, roughens smooth things; it also sheers and blunts, smoothing rough things. The vigor that the Sith prize? This is what leads to their famous bloodshine blades, not your ridiculous notions of _evil._

Delicacy is different. Slowness and care keep a thing unmarred, pristine. Sometimes so much so that that thing is nearly lifeless, almost unused. This is what ekes a blade pale, leaving behind blue and yellow and sometimes white blades.

If you had time enough to grow as ancient as I am you would know that the Jedi, the Sith, they've each murdered and saved, raised and ruined.

The Force has no allegiance. It is not in its nature to think in black and white—or any other color. It is _we_ who decide our destiny.

So remember that. Next time you pick sides.

All sabers start out red.

_There's all sorts of fact[about lightsabers](https://www.thoughtco.com/star-wars-lightsaber-variations-2958068), some retconned, meaning new people make up new things, cancelling out the old. Okay then, with Force Majeure I'm making up my own lore and so there. P.S. Force majeure means greater, superior force._


End file.
